


Jace Wayland Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Jace Wayland imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Mundane Dating

Dating a fellow Shadowhunter isn't easy. Between fighting demons, going on missions, and training the remaining time is spent sleeping so you don't much time to yourselves. Especially recently due to the whole Valentine situation you haven't had a date or spent quality time together just the two of you with your boyfriend Jace. You missed him. Sure you saw him everyday and were on missions together but it wasn't the same. You and Jace wanted to spend time together without the worries of being a Shadowhunter, without the worries of demon attacks or Valentine. You both loved being Shadowhunters but sometimes you envied mundanes and how they don't have the same worries you do as Shadowhunters.

 

You had just finished your training for the day and was putting the equipment away when Jace snuck up behind you. "Hey, beautiful." He whispered in your ear causing you to jump.

 

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that. I could have hurt you." You exclaimed.

 

"Debatable." Jace pointed out jokingly which caused you to roll your eyes and shove him.

 

"What is it that you want?"

 

"Really? Is that anyway to greet your boyfriend?"

 

"Fine." You laughed. "What is it that you require my love?" You said mockingly in a sickly sweet tone, clasping your hands together to your chest.

 

"Oh, haha." Jace said unimpressed but quickly changed in to a grin when you bursted out laughing. When you stopped laughing he added. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go out on a date tonight. Just me and you, outside of the institute, outside of being Shadowhunters-."

 

"Wait, you mean like mundanes?" You interrupted.

 

"Yeah, like mundanes. So what do you say?"

 

"That would be amazing."

 

"It's a date then. I'll pick you up at seven."

 

-

 

A knock at your door interrupted you from putting the finishing touches to your outfit. You wore black skinny jeans with a crop top with lace detailing and a pair of heels. You grabbed your purse with your essentials you needed for a night out and opened the door to a speechless Jace. "Wow, you look... you look amazing." Jace complimented you. Even though he tells you all the time how beautiful you look it still makes your heart flutter like he's telling you it for the first time. 

 

"You don't look too bad yourself." You smiled at Jace through the mirror putting the finishing touches of your makeup on.

 

"You ready to go?" He asked. You nodded in response putting your lipstick in your purse and headed to your door which Jace was holding gentlemen like.

 

"So, where are we going?" You asked holding his hand, walking out of the institute.

 

"It's a surprise." Jace said which resulted in you pouting trying to get it out of Jace where you were going but he wasn't budging on his decision not to tell you.

 

-

 

The evening consisted of Jace taking you to dinner at one of your favourite pizza places, the one he took you on your first date. After you had dinner you thought that was the whole evening, not that you would complain if it was, but Jace had another surprise for you. He took you dancing at this bar not too far from the pizza place. It was in a tiny nook of New York, if you weren't purposely looking for it you wouldn't be able to find it. Surprisingly, Jace is an amazing dancer and was leading you the whole time, you were less than amazing but Jace taught you a thing or two about not stepping on his feet. When the song ended you both collapsed onto your seats out of breath from the non-stop dancing. "Where did you find this place?" You asked looking around the bar taking in the decor. Jace was about to answer you before you interrupted. "Wait, let me guess you asked Clary and Simon." Jace rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. "You totally did!" You exclaimed and then started laughing.

 

"How did you even know?" Jace asked.

 

"Well, those two are the only mundanes we know and these activities we did this evening are very mundane. Plus it was totally written all over your face when I asked."

 

"Yeah well they must have given me great advice seeming as you enjoyed yourself." Jace said tracing patterns on your hands.

 

"Yeah well of course I was going to enjoy myself in your company." You smiled and moved onto Jace's legs so you were straddling him. Crossing your arms around his neck you pressed a kiss onto his. "I can't believe, you Jace Wayland, actually asked Simon of all people for dating advice." You snickered. Before Jace could return your sass with a comeback to what you said your phone buzzed. "I'm just going to freshen up." You kissed him on the lips again and got up from the position you were in on his legs causing him to groan. "To be continued." You whispered in his ear as you walked off to the ladies with your purse in your hand.

 

When you weren't in sight Jace got his phone out and saw a text from Izzy telling him there is a demon five minutes from where he was. He contemplated on whether to go but it was a short battle and he decided to go. Jace could have gone and killed the demon and got back before you returned from the bathroom as he's used to you taking ages. He left the bar and headed to the location of the demon only to be met with you already there. You both looked at each other in confusion but you had to put that aside while the demon was still alive.

 

It wasn't long before you both killed the demon. You were both looking at each other knowing that you were both in the wrong here. "The ladies looked different than I last remember." Jace finally said breaking the silence between the two of you.

 

"Yeah, sorry about that." You apologised, walking up to Jace.

 

"I can't say anything when I am also standing in the alleyway with you."

 

You nodded in agreement. "So, how did you know about the demon?"

 

"Izzy, you?"

 

"Alec."

 

"What are we like, huh? We tried to do mundane dating which ended with us fighting a demon." Jace laughed.

 

"Mundanes would class this as weird, for us this is just a regular Tuesday."

 

"I guess mundane dating isn't for us."

 

"Oh on the contrary. I was having fun. It was different, in a good way. I liked not thinking about Shadowhunter business and to end the evening with killing a demon with my boyfriend just topped the evening off. Plus next time you can teach me to dance more."

 

"Next time? Well I don't know, I'd have to check my busy schedule." Jace jokingly said. You shook your head and gently shoved him trying not to laugh. "I do miss you sitting on my legs though." Jace added. A mischievous grin appearing on his face.

 

"Well the night is still young." You bit your lip and arched your eyebrow. "Maybe I can do more than straddle your legs. That's if you're not too busy." You whispered seductively in his ear.

 

Jace's eyes grew wide and the infamous Jace smirk appeared on his face. "I think I can make time for you."


	2. Everything I'm Not

Your sister, Izzy, is everything your not. She is beautiful, an amazing Shadowhunter, and very fashionable. The only thing you're better than her at is cooking and even then you're mediocre at best. That was you average at everything. Average at cooking, average at looking fashionable, average at being a Shadowhunter. You were used to it by now as it's been like this since you were kids so you've created this shield that makes you a bubbly happy person on the outside when deep down you're hurting but every now and then the front you have created isn't enough. Today was one of those days.

 

It started with the mission. Izzy was the distraction, per usual, and they were flirting with her while you stood idly by being ignored. Then she kicked ass with her whip killing multiple demons while you only killed one or two, either way she killed more than you. You were silent on the way back to the institute. Alec and Izzy were having sibling banter which you normally partake in but tonight you weren't feeling it and Jace noticed. "Is everything okay, Y/N?" Jace asked causing Alec and Izzy to move their attention on to you.

 

"Hmm, oh, yeah I'm fine." You replied forcing a fake smile. Your siblings shrugged and went back to their conversation not thinking much about it. Jace however saw right through your fake smile. He didn't push you though as he knew you wouldn't open up with everyone around.

 

Back at the institute it only got worse, if that was even possible. There were some Shadowhunters about your age visiting from the Los Angeles institute. They were flirting with Izzy trying to ask her out on a date. It's not the first time this has happened. It happens all the time when Shadowhunters from the London institute or the Dubai institute or any institute come. It also happens when you go out dancing with her. Every time no one comes to speak with you for you, they only do it to get you to put a good word in for them with your sister.

 

Come lunch time you had had enough of the day and just wanted it to end. It was dinner and Izzy offered to make it but Jace and Alec declined as soon as she offered. "No offence Iz but I'd rather Y/N make us dinner." Alec smirked which soon turned to a frown when you slammed the tablet on table.

 

"Because that's the only thing I'm good at, right?" You asked rhetorically before walking away to go to your bedroom.

 

"What's up with her?" Alec asked.

 

"I don't know but I'll find out." Izzy said. She was about to follow you to your room when Jace stopped her.

 

"I'll go and see if she's okay." Jace instructed and left before she could object. Jace has noticed all day the differences in your whole demeanour. From not joining in the banter with Alec and Izzy like you usually do to not smiling or telling your awful jokes to make people laugh.

 

Before Jace knocked on your door he heard sniffling coming from inside. He knocked on the door with caution and waited until you said it was okay to come in before he did. When he did come in he noticed that you were trying to hide the fact that you have been crying, wiping any stray tears from your cheeks. "What's up?" You asked plastering the fake smile you have perfected over the years.

 

"I think I should be the one asking you that. What's going on Y/N?" Jace returned the question sitting beside you on your bed.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about." You said trying to deny there is a problem but the way Jace looked at you, like he saw right through your lies is what broke your already cracked shell. You broke down and started crying in front of him. All the tears and emotions that you have been pushing back finally coming out. When you started crying Jace immediately scooted closer and engulfed you in a hug. After you had a good cry you wiped your tears away and looked up at Jace. "I'm sorry." You mumbled.

 

"You have nothing to apologise for. Just tell me what's going on so I can help." He told you with a gentle tone.

 

"It's just- it's just that I feel like I'm not good at anything. Everything I do Izzy does it better." You confessed still wiping away the tears.

 

"That's not true, Y/N-"

 

"Really? She's a better Shadowhunter than me. She's prettier than me." You pointed out.

 

"You are just as pretty as her and as far as being a Shadowhunter, you are an amazing one." You scoffed and looked at Jace with disbelief when he said that. "You are. I'm so fortunate to have you on my team when we go out on missions. That's not the only thing you're good at though. You are funny and kind. You have these terrible jokes that you tell, they are so bad, but you tell them us to make us laugh and brighten up our day. I love your mac and cheese you make, it's even better than moms. I could go on about how amazing you are Y/N but we'll be here for hours." Jace laughed along with you. "What I'm trying to say is that you're just as amazing and talented as Izzy. You shouldn't compare yourself to her or others."

 

You didn't say anything you just hugged him and sat like that for a few minutes. "Thank you." You said. The contagious smile that you wear came back along with the twinkle of happiness in your eyes. You were no longer putting on a front but showing the real you.


	3. Forgotten Anniversary?

Beep. It went straight to voicemail. "It's me. Look, I don't know what you're doing right now and I don't care as long as you get here on time, preferably in one piece." You called again but it went straight to voicemail. "It's me, again. You promised me you wouldn't be late and, well, you are. It took me ages to get these reservations for our anniversary. Now don't be that guy who forgets his own anniversary." By now you are annoyed at Jace as he still hasn't arrived or called you. You tried to call him again but it went straight to voicemail. "You are officially late. I'm guessing you forgot about it even though I reminded you a thousand times. Now get your ass here so I can kill you myself." When you hung up the phone the front door was opened with two men barging there way into your apartment with Jace tied up and shoved onto the floor.

 

"Great." You mumbled, rolling your eyes. You made a move to get your blade but the one of the men shot you with a poisoned arrow with demon venom on causing you to fall to the floor. The other man came over and tied you up to the pillar in your apartment. "I didn't peg the two of you to be this stupid." You smirked. The two men looked at each other with confusion as to what you were on about. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Jace trying to free himself from the binds around his hands and feet and you saw his runes activate so you were distracting them whilst Jace freed himself. "You chose to attack the wrong people." You told them before Jace leapt up off of the floor and used the ropes to put one of them to sleep.

 

He threw him to the floor and went after the other one. They grabbed Jace and shoved him into the table knocking the new lamp you just brought. "Not... the lamp." You said as it fell and broke on the floor. Jace then reached out to the vase that was conveniently to the side of him and hit it over the attackers head making him dizzy for a few seconds, managing to get out from underneath. "That is... was an antique." You sighed as he used the vase as a weapon. Jace grabbed his shirt and managed to get a few punches in before shoving him into the bookshelf with your newly framed pictures. "I just had them framed." You groaned as the man fell onto the floor before receiving a few more punches off Jace to ensure he was fully knocked out. Jace sighed with relief taking one last look at the attackers to make sure they're out cold. He then made his way over to you to untie you and activate your healing rune. "Was shoving him into the bookshelf really necessary? I just had those photos newly framed." You asked.

 

"It worked though, didn't it?" He replied a smirk on his face. You rolled your eyes before repeating what he said in a mocking tone. "I can't believe you thought I forgot about our anniversary." Jace grinned as he untied you.


	4. Hurt

"What the hell happened to you?" You asked Jace as he walked past you in the hallway. You brought up your hand to check his injuries but he shrugged your hand off.

 

"It's nothing." He replied, wincing as he walked. You shook your head disapprovingly at his need to be strong in front of everyone and grabbed his arm leading him to your bedroom. Jace reluctantly went along with you as he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it from you. He sat on the edge of your bed and watched as you scurried around getting the supplies you needed. This isn't the first time Jace has watched you do this. He's memorised where you keep everything; the first aid kit in the bathroom, the towel in the cupboard under the sink, a spare shirt in the bottom draw.

 

After getting the supplies you sat on the bed beside him. Jace turned so he was now facing you with one leg dangling off the bed. You began cleaning his face, wincing as you did. "Sorry." You muttered. When you finished you bit your lip, thinking about what you were about to ask him. Even though you've done it before it still made you blush. "I, err, need to check if you suffered any damage to your ribs."

 

"If you wanted me to take my shirt off, you should have just asked." He smirked which soon changed to a grimace as obliged and took it off. Carefully, you checked to see if anything was broken. As you did, Jace took in every detail from your Y/C/H coloured hair to how gentle you were being. "You know you don't have to keep doing this, right? I can take care of myself."

 

"Nothings broken." You informed him handing him a clean shirt. "I know but I want to. Who's going to stop you from getting into trouble if I don't"

 

"You'd make the best girlfriend." Jace blurted out. Blush crept on your cheeks as soon as he said that which you hoped he didn't see. You cleared your throat and a smile formed.

 

"Oh, I know." You laughed brushing off what he said as you started tidying up. Little did you know Jace was serious.


	5. Buy Me a Drink and We'll See

 

No one knows you are Valentine's other daughter. Not even Clary. It is a secret that you close guard, one that you don't want anyone to find out. If anyone found out your credibility as a Shadowhunter would be ruined as would your promising career, you would be shunned. Because of who your dad was you kept a low profile. You did what was asked of you, followed orders, blended in. No one questioned you or spoke of you because no one knows who you are. You are a nobody, which is exactly what you wanted. You changed your name so the name that was uttered wasn't one Valentine would recognise. You erased Valentine's daughter from existence and became someone new.

 

When Clary first came to the institute you knew. You knew she was your sister. You had wanted to tell her. All the times she would think she was alone on this endeavour you had wanted to say she wasn't and that you were there with her but you bit your tongue and carried on your day like any other.

 

You were in the ops room at one of the computers working on the current mission you were assigned to when you over heard Alec and Izzy talking in hushed tones. They were saying something about Jace and Clary going off and doing their part of the plan down near Central Park. Little did they know though was that just recently you were assigned to a case of a demon down in that part of town. You quietly snuck away from your previous position at the computers and grabbed your weapon before leaving the institute to go to Central Park.

 

Just as you got there a group of demons started attacking Jace and Clary. You immediately jogged over, drawing your weapon as you did, ready to attack. Jace was surround as was Clary. You sliced a demon who was sneaking up on Jace and watched it as it turned into gold specks. Jace gave you a quizzical look before he returned to fighting the demons. At some point during the fight you separated from Clary and Jace but were still in the vicinity of each other. Those two were killing the demons together as you were single handily taking down five of them by yourself.

 

Jace watched on in awe as you stabbed the last one. You looked down to where the demon was previously before it went away, wiping away the sweat and loose hair on your forehead with your arm. "That was impressive. How did you know we were in trouble?" Clary asked coming over.

 

"Because I over heard Alec talking about some plan you had in Central Park which happened to be where some demons were. If you had actually told your superiors about this or even look at the current mission you would have known." You told them, slightly out of breath.

 

"Duly noted." Jace replied with a slight laugh. "How did you learn those moves? Taking five demons on at once? Now that is impressive."

 

You shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "I taught myself. You know if you want I could teach you some of them. That's if you buy me a drink though."

 

"I'm sure something could be arranged."


	6. The Sight

Lately Clary has been acting strange. She no longer answers your texts or calls, and if she did it would be in the middle of the night. She no longer hung out with you, she has changed her clothes and has gotten tattoos. You had managed to get her to hang out one night, after much persuasion. Sadly during your outing at a local cafe Clary had to suddenly leave, leaving you sat alone in an almost empty cafe by yourself. That's when you decided enough was enough. You got up and followed Clary out of the cafe and to wherever she was heading, sticking to the shadows so she wouldn't spot you, until you ended up at this church. Clary went inside so you followed her in. When you got inside you were in awe at the interior, all of the high tech equipment, everything. No one noticed you were inside until you blurted out. "Holy crap."

 

Everyone's head snapped into your direction, there eyes widened at the unexpected guest. "Why the hell is your mundane friend here?" Alec asked Clary lowering his voice. The group then talked amongst themselves for a few minutes. The whole time talking about you.

 

You rolled your eyes and decided to step in. "I can hear you, you know."

 

There attention returned to you. "What are you doing here Y/N?" Clary asked.

 

"I followed you to see what was so important you ditched me again. You have been a crappy friend lately." You told her.

 

"Y/N, I'm sorry-" She started saying but you interrupted her.

 

"Don't be. It's fine. I mean, you ditched me and so has Simon. Anyway what is this place? It looks like some kind of high tech Hogwarts. Oh, my god is this Hogwarts?" The three Shadowhunters furrowed their eyebrows at your reference not knowing what you were on about.

 

"Wait, you can see this?" Jace questioned you, gesturing around him.

 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

 

"They have the sight." Izzy pointed out, her voice lowered just like Alec's.

 

"The what?" You asked. Confused as to what they were saying.

 

"The sight. We are Shadowhunters and fight demons for a living. To regular mundanes they can't see them but you can. You have the sight." Jace told you.

 

You bursted out laughing. The whole thing sounded crazy to you. When you realised they were serious you stopped laughing immediately. "Oh, you're serious." You said to which you were met with various responses of nods and yeps. You turned to Clary aiming the next bit at her. "Where did you get these from? They sound like escapees from an insane asylum... or a comic con. I'm hoping the latter."

 

"Hey-." Jace started but you interrupted.

 

"Zip it, blondie." You told him. "Are these your new friends you told me about? Because if so you seriously need to question your laps of judgement. Demons? Seriously. It sounds insane. Demons don't exist. They have brainwashed you into some cult of rejected emo's from an emo band because they're too emo."

 

"Look, I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth. We can prove it to you." Jace said. Alec, Izzy, and Clary all looked at him like he was crazy. The truth was he wanted you to stick around longer and he knew that if you didn't believe them you would leave and never come back. Mundanes never usually spark Jace's interest but you? You intrigued him. You were different to other mundanes or stuffy uptight Shadowhunters. To him you were like a breath of fresh air and he wanted to get to know you more.


	7. We’re in This Together

Thuds of the punching bag being hit repeatedly could be heard all the way down the corridor. Your fellow Shadowhunter's scurried by, avoiding you like demon pox, not wanting to get on your bad side. You were already pissed off, they didn't want to be at the receiving end of it choosing to let you air out your grievances by working out. No matter how much your hands were hurting you carried on, one punch after another.

 

There was only one brave person who eventually came up to you to get you to stop and that was Alec. He placed a hand on your shoulder, using his other one to stop the incoming fist from hitting him. "Woah, easy there, it's just me." He said. You sighed seeing it was only your friend, Alec. Even though you wanted to be left alone he was the one person you would rather see. "Is everything okay?" Alec asked, noting your injured hands.

 

"It's fine." You insisted, your tone harsh.

 

"So this isn't about what happened yesterday?" He wondered, seeing right through your lie. Your lip twitched at the mention of yesterday. "You should just talk to him, Y/N."

 

"And say what? He made his feelings very clear." You spat, shoving past Alec and leaving to go to your room.

 

No one bothered you until later that evening. You were sat on your bad, having a night off from missions, reading a book when someone knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" Jace asked. When he was met with silence he still came in, shutting the door behind him and perched on the side of your bed. "Alec told me I should explain everything to you, he was very insistent on it. He's right though, I do need to explain everything."

 

"Those things you said yesterday... did you really mean them?" You asked, setting your book down.

 

"Y/N, I-"

 

"Because I need to know Jace. This past day has been hell for me. Not knowing what was the truth and what wasn't. Tell me that you don't love me so I can move on."

 

"Y/N I do love you. I am so in love with you it's- you mean so much to me." Jace said, grabbing your hands so he was holding them and surprisingly you let him.

 

"Then why did you do it?" You asked, your voice cracking.

 

"I did it to protect you from Valentine, okay. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I let something happen to you."

 

"Despite what you think, I am completely capable of taking care of myself." You huffed.

 

"I know you are but I can't have Valentine using you against me. I just can't. You mean the world to me. You are my world and if something happened to you I'd be lost." Your annoyance melted at Jace's words. You couldn't stay mad at him. While his actions weren't the best, his intentions were good.

 

"You're not going to lose me. I'm here, by your side, no matter what." You said, cupping his cheek with your hand and pressing a kiss on his lips. "We're in this together. Always."


End file.
